


Now Gaze Into My Eyes

by Halcyonranhuer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Biting, Gender-Neutral Summoner, Kind of dark, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Possessive Alfonse, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonranhuer/pseuds/Halcyonranhuer
Summary: Honestly, Kiran didn't know how they ended up in bed with Alfonse, maybe it was the alcohol or the sheer euphoria of victory or  there might be something else working at hand.





	Now Gaze Into My Eyes

Honestly, they had no idea how this happen.

They knew they had defeated the great evil which threatened Askr and manipulated the Emblian Empire, sealed him away using Breidablik after an agonizing fight. He would come to resurrect again in a few hundred years or so, however that was not the priority now. Everyone deserved a well-earned rest. Of course, Kiran would grant it; they needed the rest too, after being thrown into continuous waves of harsh battles since being transported into this world. Sharena had mentioned something about a party and instantly, people were pulling out booze barrels and wine bottles from the cook house.  

There were loud music, dances, cheers and chatters. They remembered bright lights and laughter. Veronica was giggling with Sharena, the loneliness and hostility she once bore now lost and replaced with newfound happiness. People were dancing, Laslow and Olivia were among the best. Eliwood was doing a lazy waltz with Ninian. Young Tiki twirling around Marth a little too enthusiastically. Nino pulling a reluctant Jaffar to the dance floor… Odin was singing, tone deaf, much to the chagrin of the group who was with him. Lyn was chatting with Robin excitedly. Corrin’s siblings trying to dissuade them from drinking too much.

Then, then… they could not remember much in between. Somehow everything became blurred and Kiran mentally cursed- they had far too much to drink- when they sobered up enough to find themselves propped at the edge of Alfonse’s bed, the Askran Prince hovering just above them.

They tried pushing the man, not boy (no longer a boy), away, but the strength in their hands somehow left them. It was only akin to gently nudge for Alfonse, all decked out with hard muscles and battle scars. He had grown taller and bigger over the past year, now a full head over Kiran’s. He’s changed too as a person, no longer that white porcelain doll Niles once said he was, no longer naïve and confused. Alfonse was a capable general in his own right.

The world was swirling, spinning, going from big to small as if they had on a fish eye lens. Something in their stomach burned and fizzled, the back of their eyes throbbed and stung. Every movement made seemed to take an eternity to accomplish. They tried standing up, but Alfonse had already pushed them back down, legs tangled and faces inches apart. Kiran felt the warmness and the faint smell of alcohol lingering on his breath.

“Alfonse…” They groaned, trying to wriggle away once more. The room was dark, but they somehow knew that his face was flushed. He murmured their name and Kiran gasped, feeling Alfonse grinding roughly against their regions. They felt the budge in his pants and they swallowed hard.

“Please…”

Their pleas were left unheard and they ended up only being dragged onto the bed. Kiran shuddered when they felt his cold hands digging beneath their clothes. Somehow their cape was discarded along the way, Kiran could feel the chilly night air against the hot skin of their cheeks. Alfonse said their name again. However this time round, it came out more as a feral growl. The hanging locks of his hair tickled their chin when he pressed his lips against their nape as their muscles tensed.

Suddenly, the prince paused. Alfonse must had stopped acting mid-way because some part of his consciousness held him back and Kiran well knew that it was his last line of restraint.  

“Kiran… do you want…?” He murmured huskily against their ear.  

Kiran shuddered. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable- on the contrary, it was comforting in fact. Somewhere in the midst of heated battles, a passion welling deep inside for the prince unfurled within them.

_Do not get too close._

_Do not get too attached._

_Do not get too emotional._

However, feelings were feelings. They stayed as they were. They remained as they were. Alfonse’s eyes were a deep tranquil blue, yet they were focused and strong. They knew he watched their every move with intensity. Fleeting smiles and light touches, they burned so, so much.

_Then, we won’t get too hurt._

Rationality lost. Kiran smashed their lips together, tongue against tongue, battling for dominance but Kiran relented quickly. A kiss, then another and another. All messy and sloppy, teeth clattering against each other’s but Kiran could care less. Alfonse then peppered kisses down their neck to their collarbone before going back to their swollen lower lip and tugging it lightly with his teeth.

_We’ll blame the alcohol tomorrow._

He was almost animal-like in his advances, the grace of a royal lost. The way he tore their clothes with a single hand, biting at their necks with fingers entangled in their hair. Kiran heard rustling, the clattering of belts and straps hitting the wooden floor. They briefly thought about it all for a moment. Hilarious, considering they had their nether regions exposed.

Alfonse pressed a cold hand onto their chest and lowered his lips to their nipples. At the sudden wetness and touch, it quickly perked up. He bit, suckled and pulled as Kiran started to cry out louder. The prince’s personal room was far away from the military barracks, backed into a corner of the castle (which was why Alfonse opted to stay in camp in the first place). No one would hear them. The prince continued with his administrations with the other nipple.

They then felt something pressing at their entrances. His finger. They gasped and tried to close their legs. A futile attempt for one, the prince was lying in between their legs and two, he easily pried them open again with one arm.

**ThIS isn’T RIgHt.**

Some warped voice echoed in their head, but Kiran barely registered it as they felt the finger teasing their entrance, something cold and gel-like coating it. They didn’t wonder where Alfonse got the lubrication from and only moaned when he suddenly pushed his digit in.

Then slowly, another.

Then slowly, another.

**SToP.**

Kiran knew they were already tearing then. It was a little too much for their first time, they had to admit. “Alfonse, stop…” They whined into the sheets. Alfonse grunted, the only reply they had from in. He didn’t stop, but continued toying there instead.

Suddenly, Alfonse paused in his movements and Kiran wondered why, before feeling something hot searing into them. Honestly, they weren’t prepared, their hands still gripping the sheets and their eyes wide. They hadn’t had time to breathe when Alfonse started pushing in, their backs arching to accommodate the thick girth. Kiran felt themselves then being hoisted up, before finding their chests pressing close to Alfonse and his length deepening inside.

Perhaps, they had not been responding much, Alfonse started moving without as much of a notice. It started out slow and lazy, drawing mews and squeaks from the summoner. It soon became faster, harder and feral. Kiran wasn’t sure when they were down on fours, Alfonse thrusting hard behind, hands on their hips hard enough to bruise, the sounds of flesh on flesh.

They were sure their limbs were about to give out. Arms shaking, they suddenly lose their strength and collapsed face-first onto the bed, Alfonse’s hand pressed beside their face, he still continued his relentless movements. Whatever that was in their head had already faded into a white blank.

“Mine.”

They heard him growled. His body pressed over their smaller one, rough scarred skin on smooth, pale skin and he bit into their shoulder, drawing blood. Kiran screamed into the sheets and lifted up their ass higher in response. Then Alfonse trembled, as did Kiran, as they both climaxed, reaching the height of an orgasm. The summoner shuddered as they felt something warm and sticky run down their thighs onto the sheets.

 **StoP**.

Who was talking? Their head throbbed and hurt more, but Alfonse from the back kept their thoughts at bay. He had lifted them up again, their body presenting towards the room door.

Then they heard, knobs turning and doors creaking, but Kiran’s thoughts were too jumbled to process what was going on.

“Feeling good, summoner?”

A deep voice, nothing like Alfonse, nothing like anyone they knew in the army. However, they knew the voice well enough to carry a sort of hostile familiarity. Though, the hostility was lost in their pleasures.

Bruno.

He had been possessed by the evil, far too gone then to be rescued. Alfonse had done the finishing blow on him-

“The Prince feels good too, no?” The man in the mask addressed the Prince, who made no reply.

Kiran was trying to piece head and tail of this situation.

“Made you all think I am dead. Pour a little drug into the food and drinks, manipulate the greater minds and then you have Askr. The plan was executed so flawlessly, it made me wonder if I had gone wrong anywhere.” Bruno or whatever was in him, laughed maliciously.

“I especially gave him a stronger dosage.” He gestured to the prince. Kiran wanted to fight, wanted to move, but they couldn’t escape the grip. They lifted their heavy head to look at Alfonse, face now seen in the moonlight. Handsome as ever, but his eyes, they had gone red- almost demon like, no more longer the intense yet gentle gaze.

“Stop!” Head a little clearer, Kiran tore themselves away. Yet they had greatly underestimated their leg strength or whatever that was in the drink, they fell disgracefully the moment their feet touched the floor.

“Well, summoner. I supposed it is time for you to submit to me as well. You were strangely resilient to the drug as compared to the others.” Bruno had removed his mask piece and lifted up their chins to gaze into his eyes- bloody, red, red eyes. Somewhere they heard Alfonse growling, but Bruno had managed to keep him at bay.

Something flooded their vison. They didn’t know what, their vision was warping as if looking through a kaleidoscope. “Come, it would be pleasurable. I will train you, in ways your body does not know.” A voice echoed, suppressing whatever strange consciousness they had earlier and possibly, forever.

* * *

Alfonse woke up with a jolt, as if he had woken up from a very bad dream. Perspiration drenched his body and he found himself naked as the day he was born. His dick was strangely wet, causing him to flush slightly. He immediately turned to search for his clothes, only to find his hands chained heavily above his head.   

“Hello, I see you have awoken, Prince of Askr.” Alfonse snapped his head to direction of the sound.

“Bruno.” He hissed, eyes narrowing. “What madness is this!”

“Now, now, dear Prince Alfonse. Contain yourself.” Bruno’s eyes- his eye piece now gone- seemingly glimmered very dangerously and very madly in the dark, Alfonse couldn’t help but shudder. “I was thinking of leaving you in the dungeon, with the princess and everyone else as sacrifices. However, I found something far more entertaining for you.”

“Kiran.” Bruno called and all the muscles in Alfonse tensed up upon hearing the name.  

There were the sounds of chains dragging on the floor and Alfonse’s eyes widened, widened at the sight of his friend, perhaps more, limping over to Bruno’s lap, naked- their body covered in marks, welts and bruises. He started to tremble, trembled more when Bruno pulled out his dick and trembled even more when Kiran started putting that vulgar thing into their mouth, till the point his restraints clattered noisily on the wall.

“What did you do to Kiran!” He roared, the skin around his wrist tore painfully but he couldn’t care. Something inside just snapped. 

**MiNE. MinE. MIne. MINE.**

“I made the summoner better. Go on.” Bruno grinned deviously as Kiran waddled over to Alphonse, the prince biting his lip as he felt blood rushing his lower half. He closed his eyes for a moment, in embarrassment, in anger, in some strange feeling he hadn't registered as Kiran prodded the tip of his length with their lips.

Bruno approached him. Alfonse tried not to think of the something dark whispering inciting pleasures at the back of his mind.

“Now won’t you surrender to me too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how this happened either. I am going to leave this quietly and go away.


End file.
